Lazos
by AnyMarker
Summary: Touko y Tsukumo Murasame son hermanos, unidos por un fuerte e irrompible lazo. ¿Será este tan fuerte que ha pasado de vida en vida? —¿Crees en las dimensiones paralelas? —preguntó Tsukumo una vez a su hermana. —Claro que creo en ellas, de otra forma no estaríamos juntos en esta vida —había sido su respuesta.


Era un día como cualquier otro. Nada nuevo parecía venir desde el horizonte. La suave brisa, los rayos del sol, las esponjosas nubes flotando en el azul cielo; todo eso era monótono, aburrido. No era nada que ellos no disfrutaran a diario en esa ciudad, que los había visto crecer juntos. Touko Murasame, de apenas 18 años, llevaba su cabello naranja recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba su flequillo suelto sobre su frente y dos mechones sobre sus sienes. Sus orbes broncíneos no carecían de emoción, pues así era ella: animada, alegre, siempre preocupándose por su hermano menor con tan solo 17 años. Aun así ese día su mente parecía estar dormida, o por lo menos lejos de aquel lugar. Llevaba también una falda de volantes y una blusa turquesa de tirantes, que hacía contraste con el marrón de la falda. Y en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas azulados, siendo raro en ella, que por lo general usaba botas hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Tsukumo Murasame como siempre caminaba a la par de su hermana, luciendo sus llamativos cabellos color plata, junto al rasgo que compartía con su hermana: orbes broncíneos. En aquella ocasión vestía una franela de color plateado junto a unas bermudas negras, y como calzado unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que las bermudas.

—¿En qué tanto estás pensando, Toko? —preguntó el menor de los hermanos mientras fijaba sus orbes en la mayor. Ya hacía un largo rato que su hermana estaba por las nubes. "Nada" fue todo lo que obtuvo de ésta, que ahora intentaba ocultarle algo, aunque era tonto. Tsukumo siempre terminaba averiguando qué le molestaba. —¿Sabes? Si me lo dices de ese modo menos voy a confiar en tu respuesta. No es natural —aseguró, tanteando el terreno.

—En serio, no es nada, Tsu —comentó la ojibronce antes de abrazar con suavidad el brazo del menor, recargando la mejilla contra él. De verdad le encantaba la cercanía de su hermano… Aquel pensamiento que pasó fugazmente por su mente la hizo sonrojarse, se sintió un tanto apenada pero al dirigir una mirada hacia el contrario, pudo notar que no era la única.

Tsukumo sonrió de manera natural al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo, pero eso no estaba bien ¿O sí?... Últimamente se sentía cada vez más atraído hacia su hermana, y no precisamente era de una forma "inocente", al contrario, parecía quererla de una manera total "adulta" o por lo menos eso se había dedicado a pensar. —Toko… La gente va a malinterpretar la escena —dijo por fin el peliplata. No era lo que quería, pero para liberar su mente debía alejar a la mayor, aunque fuese en contra de sus propios deseos. Una queja por parte de la contraria lo hizo sonreír. Era inevitable, ella siempre reaccionaba de esa manera.

La pelinaranja suspiró, verdaderamente su hermano era un tonto. ¿Qué importaba la opinión de los demás? Nada realmente. Sus padres estaban casi siempre fuera de casa, y gran parte de su tiempo lo pasaban entre ellos; alejados del resto del mundo. Definitivamente a ella no le importaba la opinión de los demás. —¿Debería importarme? ¿Acaso quieres conquistar a una chica y te estoy molestando? —preguntó la joven, sin separarse en ningún momento del brazo de su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios. Definitivamente era divertido "jugar" con su hermano.

La voz de la mayor hizo eco en sus oídos. Esa idea era completamente ridícula, por lo que sonrió de nuevo, siendo ésta correspondida por la de su hermana, quien también parecía estarse divirtiendo. —¡Oh! Claro, quiero conquistar a todas las jóvenes chicas de primer año. Así como tú a todos tus fans del club de tennis —los hermanos cursaban en esos momentos tercer y segundo año respectivamente.

Touko soltó una suave risa, hasta ese momento no había querido soltar el fuerte brazo del menor, pero en esos momentos necesitaba su mano para poder cubrir sus labios delicadamente. —¡Claro, claro! Sobre todo yo. ¿No crees que si algún día pasara por mi mente conquistar a alguien, ese sería tú? —Allí estaba nuevamente su enorme seguridad, traicionándola. Simplemente no podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando sus sentimientos pedían salir.

Tsukumo volteó a ver a su hermana, sorprendiéndose ante aquella "osada" confesión, pero al notar ese adorable sonrojo, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa llena de ternura. —Tienes toda la razón, no aceptaría que intentaras conquistar a alguien más, Toko. —Inevitablemente sus mejillas también se colorearon de un sonrojo bastante leve a comparación del de su hermana.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor era demasiado evidente, seguro demasiado rosa y llamativo. Suspiró para calmar su corazón que se había acelerado e intentó por todos los medios relajarse. Después de todo no estaban en la intimidad de su hogar, si no en la calle. —Sí, porque siempre estaremos juntos, Tsu. En esta y en todas las vidas que sigan —aseguró la pelinaranja con voz suave. Estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

El ojibronce menor nunca dudaría de su hermana, y mucho menos en esos momentos. Se sonrojó nuevamente con levedad. Era verdad, aquel tema de las otras vidas no era algo raro para ellos. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, tenían lagunas, pero lo extraño no era eso, si no que esos recuerdos no pertenecían a su actualidad. Había personajes desconocidos, que entre sus recuerdos parecían ser sus amigos… Había muchas cosas de las que no eran conscientes en esos momentos. Pero todo eso era secundario, porque estaban juntos.

—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos —se limitó a contestar, queriendo creer en esas palabras como si su alma dependiera de ellas.

—Tsukumo~ —llamó suavemente la mayor con voz suave. Logrando captar la atención de su hermano de inmediato, cuando éste bajo el rostro hasta su altura, se quejó por unos momentos atontada. Observaba los varoniles rasgos del menor, aquellos que resaltaban la mayor diferencia entre ellos: su sexo. —Te amo —le anunció, sin ninguna cohibición, dejando que sus mejillas hicieran resaltar el intenso sonrojo que había en ellas en esos momentos.

Nunca hubiese esperado algo así de su hermana, pero estaba ocurriendo. Ella estaba tomando el dominio de la situación en ese instante al declararse antes que él. Pero estaba bien, estaba bien que hiciera cuánto quisiera, porque esa era la manera en la que más le gustaba al peliplata. —También te amo, Toko —murmuró con suavidad, antes de acariciar con su diestra el rostro ajeno. Delineó con su pulgar la mejilla de la ojibronce, y fue subiendo su mano hasta la frente de su hermana, para poder levantar el molesto flequillo. Con ternura depositó un casto beso antes de separarse, para empezar a caminar de nuevo. —Será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Antes de que Touko reaccionara, Tsukumo ya estaba caminando a un paso acelerado. Lo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Le parecía una actitud completamente adorable por parte del menor. Se apresuró para poder alcanzarlo, y no tardó en aferrarse nuevamente al brazo derecho del mayor, recargándose en él. Estaba feliz, completamente satisfecha con la manera en que ambos habían aclarado sus sentimientos-

Ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa, era un sábado completamente tranquilo. Iban de paseo durante el comienzo de la tarde, pasaban un rato caminando por allí y después regresaban para darse un baño antes de recostarse juntos a ver alguna serie o simplemente a darse el cariño que tanto necesitaban. Tanto Touko como Tsukumo mantuvieron silencio, ambos tenían en sus labios unas hermosas sonrisas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada para arruinar el momento.

El viaje hasta su hogar fue más corto que nunca, lo que provoco que al llegar, ambos soltaran unos suspiros de decepción. Voltearon a verse, dedicándose una sonrisa antes de entrar. La casa que compartían estaba en una zona residencial de clase media, bastante cómoda al parecer de ambos. Nada les quedaba demasiado lejos, y los vecinos eran personas discretas, con las que se podía convivir sin más problemas que discusiones triviales.

—Iré primero a la ducha —anunció la pelinaranja con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ya que compartían habitación, también lo hacían con el baño. Ninguno de los dos tenía problemas, pues desde que eran pequeños, ambos consideraban su habitación como una "base secreta" un espacio que les pertenecía únicamente a ellos. Después de todo, los dos siempre habían aislado su relación del resto del mundo, considerando que no necesitaban nada más mientras estuviesen juntos.

—Bien, bien, pero no te tardes demasiado ¿Comprendido? —sabía que su hermana querría ir primero, siempre quería. Y era culpa de él por no ponerle nunca un alto. No había día en que Tsukumo le dijera que no a su hermana, todo lo que ella quería lo conseguía de su mano o de la de sus padres. Y en caso contrario, iba y lo tomaba por sí misma. Nunca terminaba de entender a la mayor, tan libre y protectora como solo ella podía.

Después de afirmarle a su hermano menor que no tardaría, se retiró hacia el baño.

Tsukumo suspiró pesadamente, antes de sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama. Sabía muy bien que no podía dejar las cosas simplemente de esa manera, tan insípida. Había en su interior el deseo de poseer a su hermana, de amarla como hombre y no como familiar… Su mente ya empezaba a jugarle travesuras, por lo que la imagen de Toko sin ropa alguna no tardó en hacer presencia en su memoria. Inevitablemente se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada hacia un lado en busca de tranquilidad. Necesitaba darse un buen baño para enfriar su ansioso cuerpo.

Su hermana no tardó en salir del baño, cubierta únicamente por una toalla. Simplemente no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de reojo, antes de pasar a su lado y entrar al agua. En cambio Toko empezó a secarse, para poder vestirse. Estaba ansiosa por pasar un rato hablando con su hermano o simplemente estar juntos, esos momentos eran los que más apreciados eran para ella. Porque lo amaba, lo adoraba, quería estar eternamente con él. Ese era su mayor deseo.

Pronto Tsukumo se encontraba fuera, llevando simplemente el pantalón de su pijama. Se estaba secando el cabello tranquilamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermana, que le daba la espalda en esos momentos. Ver aquella fina silueta recostada en la cama con un simple camisón de tirantes, era encantador. Tenía completa visión de las piernas ajenas, largas y esbeltas como le gustaban. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Su hermana había sido siempre tan sensual? En esos momentos pensaba que no.

La mayor de los Murasame estaba centrada en la revista que tenía su almohada, apenas notó el sonido de la puerta cuando su hermano salió. Pero si pudo notar con claridad el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, volteó a ver de reojo al menor, dedicándole una sonrisa al encontrar el rostro ajeno muy frente al suyo. —¿Qué ocurre, Tsu? ¿Listo para una declaración romántica? —pregunto la menor con voz suave. Tenerlo tan cerca provocaba que sus mejillas se tiñeran en un tono carmesí, realmente le encantaba el rostro seguro del peliplata.

—Ah… ¿Era eso lo que se supone debo hacer en estas situaciones? —murmuró con un pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente a su hermana le encantaba los juegos, y él estaba dispuesto a seguirla todo lo que quisiera. Mientras ella fuese feliz, todo estaba bien. Lentamente buscó los labios de la mayor con los suyos, y los unió en un corto pero cariñoso beso, sabiendo por la respuesta de la boca ajena que no lo estaba rechazando.

Al separar sus labios de los del menor, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño. No tardó en voltearse, quedando frente a frente con el peliplata. Realmente adoraba a su hermano, lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura. —Estoy segura que en nuestras otras vidas nos amábamos tanto como en esta… —aseguro, llevando sus manos hacia el rostro ajeno para acariciarlo con sus pulgares. —Te amo, Tsu. No me importa nada más. —notó de inmediato la sonrisa de su hermano, que le hacía sentir la intensidad de los sentimientos de éste por ella.

Tenía plena en la pelinaranja, sabía de antemano que no necesitaban de palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, pero no iba a negar que escucharlo era aún mejor. —Creo que tienes la razón, no imagino una vida en la que no estemos juntos. Te amo, Toko… —reafirmó, antes de volver a besar los labios ajenos. Esta vez con mayor intensidad, buscaba aumentar el roce de sus labios, quería saborear todo de la mujer con la que había crecido.

No tenía nada que pensar o que dudar, adoraba a su hermano menor, lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura, y por lo tanto no había razón para dudar de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Quién los iba a juzgar? ¿La sociedad? ¿Sus padres? Ninguno tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ellos habían crecido de la mano, apoyándose el uno al otro. Nadie más tenía derecho a decir nada. Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta los hombros del menor, y después se abrazó a su cuello, queriendo aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Cuando sintió que su hermana lo atraía hacia ella, no puso ninguna resistencia y con lentitud profundizó el beso. Tanteó con su lengua el labio inferior de la mayor, y en cuanto ésta le permitió introducir su legua, no dudó en hacerlo. No tardó más que un par de segundos en buscar el roce de la suya con la contraria, queriendo sentir que su hermana le pertenecía completamente y que ella lo sabía.

Lentamente fue separándose del beso, para con una mano, acariciar el rostro de su preciosa niña. Porque eso era la mayor para él, una niña malcriada y caprichosa, que adoraba como a nadie más. Simplemente ella era perfecta, y esa noche tenía toda la intención de marcarla como suya por el resto de la eternidad.

Las mejillas de la pelinaranja estaban evidentemente sonrojadas, y su respiración había empezado a acelerarse. Pero no podía dejar de observarlo con inmensa ternura. Porque sabía que por sobre cualquier otra cosa su hermano la amaba. Podía vivir con ella sin ningún remordimiento. —Tsu… —llamó con suavidad para dedicarse a acariciar también el rostro ajeno. Ambos poseían preciosos orbes broncíneos, era como mirarse a un espejo, era como amarse a ellos mismos a través del otro. No quería perder esa sensación.

Quería guardar esos momentos en su memoria para la eternidad, no quería olvidarlo aunque renaciera mil veces más. Lentamente tomó la bonita tela del camisón de su hermana, y no dudó en quitarlo con un poco de colaboración por parte de la mayor, que sonreía en todo momento. —Ah… Creo que debí pedir permiso primero —murmuró, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a su hermana, que no tardó en soltar una pequeña risa.

Realmente le hacía gracia que su hermano se tomara el atrevimiento de decirle aquello después de haberla dejado semidesnuda. Después de todo no solía usar un sostén en las noches. —Tsu-kun, eres un pervertido —hizo un divertido puchero, ansiando ver las sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, y pudo disfrutarla plenamente. Deslizó sus manos desde el rostro del contrario hacia su pecho, acariciando esa suave piel que tanto había deseado tocar con lujuria. Posó sus finas manos sobre el fuerte pecho del menor, sonriéndole.

—Y tú eres una infante —anunció, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Todo estaba sucediendo como siempre pensó que sería: lleno de comentarios juguetones, caricias suaves, y la más hermosa sensación que jamás hubiese experimentado. El momento era tan perfecto que era imposible que algo o alguien lo arruinase. No dudó en imitar a su hermana, bajando sus manos hacia los senos de la mayor, donde las posó con suavidad. Iba a tomarlo con calma, iban a tener el tiempo del mundo para amarse.

—¿Y qué? No es como si eso fuese algo malo —murmuró mientras acariciaba con lentitud el pecho ajeno, le parecía mucho más amplio de lo que la ropa le hacía ver. Respiró con calma, queriendo disfrutar del aroma de su hermano, realmente quería tomarse su tiempo para amarlo como era debido después de esperar por ello tanto tiempo. Ante las primeras caricias en sus sensibles senos, no pudo evitar estremecerse, soltando pequeños gemidos.

Tsukumo adoraba a su hermana, y en esos momentos la quería aún más. Quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, quería hacerla estremecer bajo su tacto, escucharla gemir como en esos momentos con sus caricias. Era realmente erótico verla de esa forma tan sumisa. —Yo no he dicho que sea malo… —sonrió nuevamente, antes de bajar su rostro para poder besar el cuello de la mayor. Realmente quería disfrutar de ella.

La pelinaranja se estremecía levemente, moviéndose un poco ante las nuevas acciones del menor sobre su cuerpo. Con cada nueva caricia y beso, su cuerpo se calentaba, siendo recorrido por alguna onda de placer. —Eres muy malo por hacer esperar tanto a tu hermana mayor para confesarte —murmuró con lentitud mientras sus manos pasaban a la nuca ajena, y se disponía a acariciarle el cabello con su diestra. ¿Debía sentirse tan ansiosa? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente quería mucho más de él.

—Tú eres aún peor, por reclamarme —señaló el peliplata, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a la ojibronce mientras bajaba hacia su pecho dando pequeños besos en esa inmaculada piel. Su hermana no tenía ningún tatuaje, tampoco cicatrices que pudiesen resaltar, ella era perfecta, tan perfecta que sólo él podía tenerla. Porque a partir de ese día ella sería aún más suya. Con lentitud besó uno de los senos de la menor, para centrarse luego en su erecto pezón.

No pudo evitar morderse levemente el labio, ahogando los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Era una sensación nueva, pero muy en el fondo le causaba nostalgia, como si esa no fuese la primera vez que su hermano la tocaba de esa manera. ¿Sería que sus memorias de vidas pasadas ocultaban escenas parecidas? Si era de esa forma, podía estar verdaderamente tranquila. El futuro iba a sonreírles siempre. —Moo… Tsu-kun~ trátame gentilmente~ —.

No pudo contener una pequeña carcajada que logró escapar de sus labios mientras continuaba atendiendo uno de los pezones de su hermana. Quería hacerla sentir muy bien. Pero después de un par de minutos decidió que ya era suficiente y pasó a atender el otro, dedicándole pequeños besos y una que otra lamida. Le impresionaba lo sensible que era su hermana ante sus acciones. Pero no tenía nada en contra de eso, al contrario, le encantaba que fuese de esa forma, tan sincera…

Las manos de la pelinaranja bajaron lentamente hacia su espalda, más específicamente a esos fuertes hombros donde las aferró con suavidad. Se estremecía ante cada movimiento de los labios ajenos sobre su sensible piel, era increíble la intensidad con la que su cuerpo ardía, anunciándole que la excitación era mayor cada vez. —Tsu~ —llamó lentamente, y cuando el menor de ambos subió la mirada, robó un corto beso a aquellos dulces labios.

Ante el beso de la ojibronce, sonrió con ternura. Subió su rostro nuevamente para poder besar esos labios con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar una vez más de ese dulce sabor que despertaba su hambre. Y es que todo en su hermana le parecía tan perfecto que no tenía comparación. No tardó en besar de nuevo los labios de la contraria, para después sonreírle con ternura. —Toko… —con ternura rozó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de su hermana.

Ver al menor sonreírle en todo momento realmente le gustaba, la hacía sentir segura de su cuerpo. No tenía atributos de los cuales alardear, pero tampoco carecía de ellos, tenía un contextura normal para su cuerpo delgado. —Moo… Tsu, no es justo que tú estés encima —se quejó y con lentitud lo hizo rodarse, para poder sentarse sobre la pelvis ajena. Sus mejillas no habían tardado en reaccionar, mostrando un lindo sonrojo.

La acción de la mayor lo había tomado desprevenido, no pensó que fuese a mostrarse tan "osada" en su primera vez, pero no podía esperar nada menos. La pelinaranja era toda una caja de sorpresas, eso era lo que más adoraba de ella. —Qué hermana tan atrevida tengo —anunció con voz suave, serena, realmente disfrutaba de la mayor. Quería ver todo tipo de expresiones en ella, simplemente era todo lo que deseaba y más. Un muy leve sonrojó se asomó en sus mejillas al sentir cómo sus pantalones eran quitados. Parecía que Toko quería "igualdad" de condiciones.

No quería "perder" contra su hermano menor, quería demostrarle que sus ganas eran tantas como las de él, quería demostrarle que ella también lo deseaba. Terminó de deshacerse de los pantalones, y continuó con la ropa interior de su hermano. Sonrojándose de inmediato al tener expuesta su erección. Volvió a acomodarse sobre la pelvis del peliplata, y sintió las manos de éste sobre sus caderas, no tardó en ayudarlo a despojarla de su última prenda, sintiéndose expuesta ante él. —Sé bueno con tu hermana —murmuró con suavidad.

Tsukumo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo de la mayor sin ninguna molesta prenda que frustrara su visión. Realmente Touko le parecía la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. Y es que él no tenía atención para nadie más, ella representaba su todo, y sabía que él era lo mismo para ella. Ninguno podía estar sin el otro, esa era la conclusión a la que habían llegado. —Claro que seré bueno con mi hermana ¿Cómo podría decirle que no? —

La mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, no creía dejar de hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al ojibronce menor, y una pequeña exclamación brotó de sus labios al ser puesta nuevamente contra la cama, parecía que Tsu estaba totalmente dispuesto a tener todo el poder de la situación. No pondría más resistencia, quería hacerlo feliz. —No podrías decirme que no —afirmó con voz suave, cerrando sus orbes al sentir el contacto del miembro ajeno entre sus piernas.

El peliplata no quería esperar más, había estado haciendo con tanta calma, que ahora su excitación le molestaba. Quería tomar a su hermana cada vez con más ganas. El escucharla gemir bajo su peso era su anhelo más grande en esos momentos. No tardó en acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su hermana, rozando su hombría con la intimidad ajena. Podía sentir su humedad, así que no creía tener problemas para hacerla suya.

La mayor de los hermanos lentamente se aferró al cuello del ojibronce, sintiendo cómo éste empezaba a hacer presión en su interior. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios al sentirse "invadida" y ante el dolor, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar de sus orbes, cayendo por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, al sentirse completamente abrumada por las nuevas sensación. —¡Ahh! —su cuerpo se arqueó por inercia, dejando que algunos gemidos sonoros abandonaran sus labios.

Nunca pensó que el interior de su hermana fuese a sentirse TAN bien, no podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, era un placer abrumador, que disparaba su libido a niveles que nunca imaginó. Jadeó gravemente antes de empezar a acariciar el rostro de la mayor con su diestra, queriendo ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor un poco, por lo que sabía aquello era al principio, y pronto ella también sentiría el mismo placer que él estaba experimentando al tomarla.

—¡Tsukumo!~ —se estremeció al sentir cómo el menor empezaba a dar las primeras estocadas en su interior. No dudó en aferrarse un poco más al cuello del peliplata. Había tenido suficiente con unos minutos de descanso, y ahora las emociones empezaban a abrumarla nuevamente una tras otra ¿Quién diría que hacer el amor se sentiría tan bien? Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así.

La sensación del interior de la mayor apretándolo era algo exquisito. Necesitaba más de esa sensación, eso era en lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Lentamente fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, queriendo escuchar los gemidos de la mayor aún más. Le parecían sumamente eróticos y lascivos. Nada más ver la cara de su adorada hermana, le decía lo muy bien que ésta se estaba sintiendo.

—Ahh~ Ah~ Ahm~ —no podía contener los fuertes gemidos que escapaban de sus labios cada vez con mayor intensidad. Con cada nueva estocada su cuerpo se estremecía, ardía, vibraba, todo por ser víctima del inmenso placer que su amante le estaba brindando. Buscó los labios del contrario con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso pasional, intenso, un beso que opacaba los anteriores que se habían brindado.

El menor de los hermanos no tardó en corresponder el beso, buscando profundizarlo casi de inmediato. Consiguió lo que creía, y antes de que la pelinaranja reaccionara introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus lenguas se rozaran, empezando un juego lascivo entre ambas. Cada una de las acciones lo hacía sentir aún mejor.

Cedió su lengua al menor, provocando que sus gemidos fuesen apagados por tal unión. Un cosquilleo en su vientre fue haciéndose más y más constante, por lo que llegó a su mente el pensamiento que había querido evitar desde el inicio: el orgasmo. Incluso pensar en llegar a ese punto hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que sus mejillas se tiñeran completamente de un intenso color carmesí.

Tsu se vio obligado a separar su boca de la ajena para poder permitirse respirar, jadeaba levemente pero el movimiento de su pelvis no hacía más que ir en aumento, podía sentir el clímax aproximarse por lo que seguramente también la menor se vería pronto en la misma situación que él.

Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más caliente, podía sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre cada vez más acentuado, no pudo soportar mucho más, y después de un par de embestidas más sintió como el clímax la azotaba sin misericordia alguna. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo e inevitablemente su interior se contrajo. —¡Tsu!~ —

El menor no tardó en seguir a su hermana, llegando al clímax justo después de ella. Su espesa esencia llenó el interior de la pelinaranja, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente entre sus brazos. Había quedado encantado con el desenlace de aquella noche, que al parecer no podía ser más perfecto. Su respiración era fuerte, por lo que jadeaba con lentitud, recuperando el aire que había perdido. —T… Te amo, Touko… —murmuró antes de abandonar el interior de su hermana con lentitud.

Touko no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir cómo el mayor abandonaba su interior, soltó un suave gemido y con suavidad buscó acurrucarse en el pecho del peliplata que se había acomodado a su lado. Tsu la recibió como siempre: con delicadeza, cariño y un profundo amor que no había surgido del lazo que unía cada una de sus vidas pasadas con la presente. —También te amo, Tsukumo. —Estaremos juntos por siempre… —anunció cerrando sus orbes broncíneos.

—Claro que sí, y cuando llegue el final de nuestra vida… Otra nos esperara… Por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos. Cada vez que una de nuestras vidas terminé, otra nos estará esperando al final del túnel… Un túnel largo que se ha olvidado de llevarnos a un lugar diferente que no sea la resurrección…—murmuró el menor de los ojibronce. Incluso si esas lagunas mentales nunca se aclaraban, no necesitaban los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, porque el futuro estaría lleno de buenos recuerdos que debían darse el tiempo de apreciar.

—Nuestra vida es como un hilo interminable, ignora tiempo y espacio, simplemente sigue hacia el futuro. Gracias a él siempre nos reencontraremos. Es una idea maravillosa de suponer —anunció la pelinaranja, dejando que Morfeo arrastrara su mente al reino de los sueños.

Tsukumo sonrió, y con lentitud besó la frente de la mayor, cerrando los ojos también. —Este es un túnel interminable, un largo hilo que nunca tendrá un final… —murmuró, antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

 _ **En este mundo hay lazos irrompibles. Hay lazos que se forman a base de hilos rojos, que vida tras vida siguen uniéndolos. ¿No es algo maravilloso? Incluso si es una dulce mentira, nada malo nace de anhelar.**_


End file.
